Invidia
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: La envidia se puede presentar en las formas más mundanas, camuflajeada por el odio y el rencor. Y Suman Dark no carece de ninguno de los tres.


D. Gray-Man no me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Los Pecados Capitales" del foro Resurgiendo entre Las Cenizas._

Pecado: **Envidia.**

Es la primera vez que hago un fic de D. Gray-Man, así que no tengo mucha experiencia con los personajes (y me tocó Suman, Dios mío). No he quedado enteramente satisfecha, pero espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

―¡Jaque mate!―anunció Johnny, levantándose de la silla y alzando sus brazos excitadamente, una sonrisa brillando en su rostro.

Suman suspiró en derrota, masajeándose las sienes después de la particularmente complicada partida de ajedrez. Casi había podido sentir el sabor de la victoria en su boca, tan cerca que casi la podía rozar con sus dedos. Sin embargo, Johnny efectuó una estrategia a último minuto que resultó sumamente eficaz, otorgándole el rey del exorcista.

―¿Quieres jugar de nuevo?―preguntó, sosegándose y comenzando a ordenar las piezas sobre el tablero. Su acento americano se derramaba en cada palabra, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en los Cuarteles Generales, y su tono era ligero y juguetón. Las piezas de ajedrez relucían tentadoras sobre un tablero monocromático, invitándolo a tener otra partida.

Suman negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño e incorporándose.

―No hace falta, tengo cosas que hacer―respondió, y la expresión de Johnny cayó, decepcionada. El exorcista casi se sintió avergonzado por ser tan mal perdedor: después de todo, el hombre era parte del Departamento Científico, y el enfrentarse en un juego de ajedrez con él era casi un suicidio.

Lamentablemente, su orgullo herido pesaba más que la pena por su contrincante.

Con el rabillo del ojo observó cómo Johnny apesadumbrado recogía las piezas, primero los soberbios reyes y luego las letales damas, blanco fundiéndose con negro. Era extraño ver al científico con una cara larga. Aunque a menudo profundas ojeras decoraban su rostro y cabeceaba constantemente, víctima del cansancio, casi siempre Johnny obsequiaba a los demás con una brillante sonrisa, su optimismo tangible en el aire.

Sin mencionar que su desempeño en el Departamento Científico era impecable, no era ninguna sorpresa de que Johnny Gill fuera uno de los miembros más queridos del equipo investigador de la Orden. Más de una vez Suman había atrapado a Reever mirándolo con cariño, o a Tapp suspirando preocupado mientras lo llevaba en brazos a la Enfermería.

Suman se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué haría un hombre como él en la Orden.

Pasando una mano intranquila por su cabello, suspiró mientras accedía a su habitación, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su mente con esa cuestión. Johnny era un buen hombre, que siempre estaba dispuesto a disputar con él una cerrada partida de ajedrez cuando volvía de las misiones, aunque casi siempre Suman terminara en irse fríamente, avergonzado con su derrota. No se merecía su rencor; debía de tener sus propias razones.

Sin embargo…la envidia se arremolinó, encadenando pensamientos envenenados y rencorosos. Daría cualquier cosa para ser como Johnny―normal, sin Inocencia, capaz de hacer sus propias elecciones. A Suman le disgustaban los exorcistas que disfrutaban de estar en la Orden y se jactaban de ello, envolviéndose en todos los cuentos de los apóstoles e hinchando su pecho con arrogancia. O peor, aquellos que llamaban la Orden "hogar".

No obstante ellos tampoco habían tenido elección alguna. En cambio, Johnny sí. Se involucró voluntariamente, y trabajó con empeño para llegar hasta los Cuarteles Generales. ¿Acaso no tenía familia? ¿Amigos? Porque el alma de Suman añoraba la comida de su esposa, las caricias escondidas, la risa de su hija, los atardeceres vestidos de amarillo de su pueblo…

Rompió su cadena de pensamientos cuando oyó un golpe en su puerta, indicándole que Komui ya le había asignado su siguiente misión.

Dijeran lo que dijeran los miembros de la Orden, aquellos humanos que observaban el brillo verdoso y etéreo con maravilla, Suman siempre sería firme en una sola de sus creencias―la Inocencia era una maldición.

* * *

Suman no estaba particularmente encariñado con los exorcistas de la Orden Negra.

De los cinco Generales, sólo Sokalo era conocido para él, y Sokalo era increíblemente _desagradable_ ―realmente, no había otra palabra para describir su explosiva personalidad. Tiedoll vagaba a todas partes y a ningún lado, a donde fuera que su corazón artístico lo llevara, bosquejando con maestría los paisajes que presenciaba. Nine era un rostro esculpido hermosamente entre la multitud, su actitud firme y sus acciones precisas. Cross era sólo una sombra que siempre se cernía sobre la Orden, dejando rumores detrás de él que cada vez se tergiversaban aún más.

Y Yeegar―ya el hilo de la vida se había cortado para él, la muerte dándole la bienvenida como un viejo amigo.

El resto de los acomodadores de Inocencia eran niños que jugaban a ser héroes, envolviéndose en los abrigos de la Orden con orgullo, mostrando el símbolo que relucía como una estrella bañada en plata.

Quizás el único exorcista que le caía medianamente bien era Kanda Yuu. Durante las pocas veces que se habían cruzado sus miradas en los pasillos del Cuartel General, Suman había reconocido la chispa que brillaba en los oscuros ojos azules del joven; la misma que ardía, inmutable, en su propio ser. Kanda odiaba la Orden profundamente―y ni remotamente la podría considerar su hogar.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que estaba intrigado con Lenalee Lee.

Lenalee había sido despojada de su hogar y su familia, arrebatada de su tierra natal desde que tenía memoria. Sólo la curva de sus ojos servía para identificar su nacionalidad: su acento era un perfecto británico estándar, y las palabras fluían de su boca sin ningún deje de chino en su voz. Suman había oído los rumores que los Buscadores de vez en cuando susurraban en las misiones, aburridos en las largas horas del viaje en tren: la joven había intentado escaparse de la Orden múltiples veces en el pasado.

Entonces, ¿cómo hacía para sonreír tan brillantemente? ¿Para hacer que el personal de la Orden fueran seres queridos para ella, aquellos que al menor momento de duda la volverían a encarcelar como una criminal si flaqueaba en su trabajo?

Él suponía que Komui tenía algo que ver.

Suman no era lo suficientemente egoísta para arrastrar a su esposa e hija a la Orden Negra, sin embargo, por mucho que anhelara volver a ver sus rostros una vez más. El frágil cuerpo de Jamie no aguantaría ni un solo día, y las arrugas de preocupación en el rostro de su amada se acentuarían mucho más. No; era mucho mejor que endurara esta guerra solo, incluso si eso significaba ser carcomido lentamente por el odio.

―Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, señor―le informó el Buscador que lo acompañaba, entrando al compartimiento del tren. Suman asintió, oyendo que el constante raqueteo disminuía su velocidad y se incorporó.

(No obstante, eso no evitaba que envidiara la refulgente sonrisa de Lenalee Lee, y los abrazos que le daba a su hermano antes de salir de cada misión).

* * *

Allen Walker, de ser devoto de ese Dios que odiaba con tanta pasión, le parecería un ángel, aún con sus rasgados ropajes manchados de sangre y sudor.

Sus gritos no perdían vigor ni su voz titubeaba, como si fuera un ser inmortal que no se iría hasta cumplir su objetivo. El cabello blanco que caía sobre sus hombros estaba sucio y enredado, el rosado brillando levemente en las puntas; sin embargo ello realzaba su belleza. Sus ojos grises, de plata líquida, eran tan profundos que uno podría observarlos embelesado y perderse en ellos sin problema alguno. Sus jadeos invadían el aire, demostrando su cansancio, pero su corazón nunca había palpitado contra su pecho tan fuertemente como en ese momento. Era como si no conociera el significado de rendirse.

―qué patético. Aún cuando agonizaba y sólo un pedazo de su conciencia se aferraba desesperadamente a su cuerpo, seguía envidiando a aquellos que superaban el rencor y el odio, a los que confrontaban a la muerte con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Suman no era valiente. Suman no era un hombre de guerra. Suman era alguien que trabajaba para mantener a su esposa y a su enfermiza hija, quien saludaba a todos los habitantes del pueblo cuando iba a comprar el pan, quien observaba el atardecer con su amada al lado, quien disfrutaba de la comida y admiraba las titilantes estrellas...

Pero Johnny sí era valiente, admitiendo la derrota en el ajedrez y trabajando en la Orden cuando podría permanecer ignorante de la guerra que se desenvolvía a su alrededor. Lenalee también, por superar su odio y abrazar a la Orden, aprender a amar y realizar con pasión su trabajo. Y Allen Walker...

Allen Walker quería _salvarlo_ aún cuando había traicionado la Orden.

(Oh, sus pecados ardían como el fuego celestial que succionaba la fuerza vital de su cuerpo).

El oscuro cielo de la noche era iluminado por la energía que expedía, como un faro en la noche. Los akuma revoloteaban alrededor de él, atraídos como buitres a la carroña por el olor a Inocencia fresca. Y Allen gritaba, su pálida piel llena de heridas aún visibles en la penumbra, exigiéndole que no se rindiera, que aún tenía cosas por las que luchar, que encontrara su objetivo para _vivir_.

Suman no era valiente, pero había algo que lo impulsaría a lanzarse al mismísimo Infierno de ser necesario. Suman no era un hombre de guerra, pero podía pelear todo lo necesario para poder ver de nuevo los rostros de aquellas a las que amaba. Su hija...¿acaso se acordaría de él? ¿Seguiría viva? ¿Su esposa? ¿Se habría conseguido a otro hombre?

Su mente dejó de refugiarse en el rencor, porque era más fácil lidiar con el odio y la envidia que enfrentarse y superarlo. Observó a Allen, a los ojos cansados que le rogaban que accediera y abrazara la vida―y por primera vez en su carrera como exorcista, decidió ser valiente y aceptar su destino.

Cuando mordió la mano de Allen, quien ni siquiera saltó en dolor, abandonó sus pensamientos tóxicos y su envidia, su odio y rencor.

(Y le agradeció a Johnny por haberlo dejado ganar en el ajedrez una última vez. Aunque fuera con el vergonzoso número de 7 contra 39).


End file.
